The Wolf
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Ajang 'The Wolf' sudah di depan mata. EXOTIC belum tahu siapa sebenarnya 'Teman Lama'. Beberapa rahasia mulai terungkap. Potongan misteri sudah bisa disusun. Akankah EXOTIC dapat menyelesaikannya sebelum 'Teman Lama' menghancurkan mereka? Chapter 1 UP / EXO Pairing/YAOI/SchoolLife/Drama/Friends
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Wolf

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic (Yang belum tahu, baca cerita sebelumnya : Popular but Liars dan The Perfet)

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

The Wolf

Prolog

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Akhirnya cerita ke tiga dari Popular but Liars ini selesai juga. Buat kalian yang pembaca baru, sempatkan lah untuk membaca cerita sebelumnya yaitu : Popular but Liars dan The Perfect. Lol, promosi xD jangan lupa REVIEW :P**

**Dan menanggapi salah satu Review mengenai Ezra di serial asli Pretty Little Liars. Hmm, Pretty Little Liars (Setahu author, jadi maaf kalau salah) belum memasuki episode terakhir :3 dan Ezra itu dicurigai sebagai 'A' karena dialah yang disebut oleh Alison sebagai "Beach Hoddie".**

**Lagian Author kan udah bilang, alur cerita Popular but Liars itu terinspirasi dari Pretty Little Liars. Jadi apa yang terjadi di sana akan beda dengan apa yang terjadi di FF author :3 wkwkwk walaupun ada beberapa konflik di sana yang author masukan di sini lol xD**

**Kalian Keep Reading aja dari pada dengerin author cuap-cuap gak jelas kayak gini.**

**HAPPY READING 3**

Saat itu adalah Halloween di sisa-sisa liburan akhir semester. Semua orang terlihat bersemangat menyambut hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyeramkan ini. Jalanan sore yang lengang membuat beberapa kelompok anak kecil berkostum—spiderman, peri gigi, cowboy, mummy—berlarian sambil memegang ember kecil yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa—wadah tempat mereka menampung permen dan coklat mereka nanti—sambil meneriakan kata-kata 'Trick or Treat' dengan riang gembira. Senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian itu terpatri jelas di wajah anak-anak kecil tersebut.

Rumah-rumah telah diubah menjadi layaknya sebuah kastil tempat bersemayamnya nenek sihir. Peti mati berserakan di beberapa halaman, Jack 'O Lantern, dan sarang laba-laba mainan menambah suasana mencekam jika hari telah malam. Tapi, sepertinya rumah Xi Luhan disemengerikan rumah lainnya. Tidak. Itu bukan karena hiasan rumah Luhan yang jelek atau apa, melainkan karena di halaman rumah Luhan yang ditumbuhi rumput jepang itu tengah dihuni oleh lima orang namja yang sangat manis. Yup! Lima orang namja manis sekaligus! Hal ini kontras sekali dengan hiasan Halloween di rumah Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kris-ge mengundang kita ke acara pesta Halloweennya." Tao sedikit menjerit histeris. Mata pandanya tampak lebih berkilau dari biasanya karena terlampau semangat dengan segala urusan 'Pesta Halloween Kris'.

"Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan Tao." Lay berkata sambil memiringkan kepalanya malas. Dimple di pipinya bahkan masih terlihat di saat ia mengucapkan hal sekeji itu ke pada sahabatnya. Lay meluruskan kakinya, mengambil posisi duduk yang menumpuhkan berat badannya pada ke dua tangannya. Tao tidak menanggapi ucapan Lay tadi. Tao lebih memilih tersenyum karena otaknya sedang memikirkan kostum apa yang akan ia pakai untuk pesta Halloween pertamanya di kelas 2 Junior High School ini. Dan apa yang membuat pesta ini berbeda adalah karena ini pestanya Kris. Namja POPULER. Dan INCARAN TAO! Garis bawahi itu! Yaa, mengingat sekarang sudah jam tiga sore dan itu berarti hanya tinggal enam jam lagi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Lay membuka baju V-Necknya yang ia pakai sedari tadi, menampakkan keindahan otot-otot remajanya yang mulai terbentuk di sekitar perut dan dadanya. Ke dua lengan Lay juga mulai tampak sedikit kekar, membuat ke empat sahabatnya menanyakan hal yang sama "Apa kau berolah raga Lay?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti sebuah program diet." Kata Lay santai, matanya memicing tidak suka dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan sebentar lagi. "Berapa kali harus aku katakan untuk tidak memakan itu Luhan?" Lay berdiri, berjalan dengan santai ke arah Luhan. Ia merampas Cupcake rasa Coklat itu dari genggaman Luhan dan membuangnya. Luhan memandangi arah jatuhnya sang Cupcake sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Lay mendongakkan dagu Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap ke arahnya. "Aku hanya berusaha menjadi sahabatmu Luhan." Lay tersenyum, menampakkan Dimple itu lagi. Ia lalu mengelus rambutnya Luhan yang kebetulan sedang berwarna Blonde itu.

Luhan tersenyum manis ke pada Lay. Luhan sangat mengerti apa yang dilakukan Lay tadi terhadapnya—juga Cupcakenya—adalah bentuk kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Ia tidak marah ke pada Lay. Tidak sama sekali. Karena dari itu Luhan langsung menarik paha Lay untuk dirangkulnya. Mengingat posisi Lay yang sedang berdiri dan Luhan yang sedang duduk, yaa dalam posisi rangkulan seperti itu membuat wajah Luhan menyentuh bagian 'sensitif'nya Lay. Hal itu sontak membuat Lay tertawa geli.

"Yaaaa! Rusa bodoh! Kau 'menyentuhku' dengan wajahmu itu. Hahaha" Lay ambruk sekarang. Luhan tidak menghentikan perbuatannya terhadap Lay, ia bahkan ikut tertawa. Desahan napas Luhan di 'daerahnya' Lay yang hanya dilapisi celana basket itu, membuat Lay semakin kegelian. Matanya bahkan mengeluarkan air mata akibat tingkah jahil seorang Luhan.

Melihat kesempatan langka ini, Baekhyun langsung mengunci ke dua tangan Lay dengan mengangkatnya ke atas. D.O tidak mau berdiam diri saja. Ia dan Tao menggelitik tubuh Lay dengan bersemangat. Sedangkan Luhan yang ikut ambruk bersamaan dengan Lay tadi masih belum juga memalingkan wajahnya dari daerah selangkangan Lay. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian para sahabat Lay, menghentikan aksi gelitikan mereka. Lay yang terlihat sangat kesal itu hanya diam saja. Mungkin Lay masih merasakan sensasi akibat gelitikan yang sangat ekstrim itu. Kemudian mereka semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa lagi secara bersamaan.

Mereka berlima sebenarnya saling menyayangi, saling melengkapi… saling melindungi. Mereka semua bagai lima puzzle yang saling berhubungan. Dan sore itu, kala Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan, Tao dan Lay tertawa, di dalam hati mereka semua, mereka menjanjikan hal yang sama. Mereka berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun. Mereka berjanji akan terus menjadi sahabat. Mereka berjanji akan terus bersama.

Yaaa, kecuali di antara mereka ada yang mati. Yup! Itu perkara lain.

**#KECUP**

Lay menghilang secara tiba-tiba di pesta Halloweennya Kris. Tentu saja hal ini bukan kali pertama Lay meninggalkan para sahabatnya di sebuah pesta tanpa permisi. Tapi pesta ini beda. Ini adalah pesta Halloween yang mana diadakan hanya sekali dalam setahun dan yang mengadakan pesta ini adalah Kris. KRIS! Dan Lay pergi begitu saja? Tanpa meninggalkan pesan singkat ataupun voice mail? Great!

"Kalian menemukannya?" D.O bertanya ke pada tiga sahabatnya yang lain, ketika mereka telah berhenti berpencar untuk menemukan Lay. Pesta Halloween ini—yang mana diluar dugaan mereka—diadakan di sebuah Mansion yang terdapat sebuah danau di daerah belakangnya. Jadi karena besarnya tempat dan ramainya orang yang datang di pesta ini, membuat D.O, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao harus berpencar mencari Lay.

"Dia tidak ada di manapun." Luhan menjawab sambil menarik napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tao bertanya entah ke pada siapa.

"Tidak mungkin. Mansion ini berada 30 menit perjalanan dari rumahnya Luhan dengan menggunakan mobil." D.O menjawab. Mereka berlima dapat sampai ke pesta ini karena diantar oleh supir pribadinya Luhan.

"Kau benar." Tao setuju.

"Sial! Nomor telephone nya tidak aktif." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil membenarkan bentuk jubahnya. Baekhyun berusaha menirukan sosok tokoh Cedric Diggory.

Mereka berempat berdiam diri sejenak. D.O yang tampak kesal dengan kostum Piratenya, membuang tutup mata yang sedari tadi menutup mata kirinya. Tao yang memakai kostum Panda—kostum yang tidak terlalu sesuai untuk acara Halloween ini—membuka sedikit kancing baju Pandanya. Luhan yang mengenakan kostum ala pangeran di kerajaan Korea akhirnya berbicara.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Luhan bertanya.

"Lebih baik—?" Baru saja Baekhyun akan berkata, semua smartphone mereka berbunyi serentak.

**S.O.S Ke Rumahku. SEKARANG!—Lay **

Luhan lalu menelpon supirnya dan menyuruhnya mengantar mereka ke rumah Lay. SEKARANG!

**#KECUP**

"Lay! Apa yang sebe—?" Luhan menggebrak pintu kamar Laya, diikuti oleh ke tiga sahabatnya. Mereka berempat sedikit terkejut dengan posisi Lay sekarang.

Lay tengah duduk di sebuah kursi goyang. Ia masih mengenakan kostum Werewolf nya. Jendela kamar Lay yang terbuka membuat sinar bulan purnama langsung menyentuh tubuh Lay yang bertelanjang dada. Hal itu cukup membuat empat orang namja yang melihat Lay sekarang bergidik ngeri.

"Lay…" Ragu-ragu Baekhyun berkata. Lay hanya menengok ke arah mereka sekilas. Ia kemudian tersenyum, menampakkan dimplenya, lalu menatap ke arah cahaya bulan yang tengah bersinar itu. Lay kemudian—anehnya—menyanyikan sebuah lagu… lagu yang membuat baik D.O, Luhan, Baekhyun, maupun Tao tidak akan mau mendengarnya untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

_Aku akan tetap diam,_

_Kau tidak akan menyadari aku di sini._

_Kau tidak akan curiga,_

_Kau tidak akan melihatku di kaca._

_Tapi aku merayap dihatimu,_

_Kau tidak bisa membuatku menghilang_

_Sebelum aku menghilangkanmu._

_Aku membuat diriku di sebuah Rumah,_

_Aku terbuat dari belukar dan kebohongan._

_Aku mempelajari semua tipuanmu,_

_Jadi aku bisa menyakitimu dari dalam._

_Aku membuat diriku berjanji,_

_Kau tidak akan melihatku menangis,_

_Sebelum kau kubuat menangis._

_Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membakarmu._

_Kau tidak bisa menebaknya._

_Aku akan membuatmu menderita!_

_Neraka ini tempat kau membuangku,_

_Aku ada di bawah kulitmu!_

_Kau berada dalam genggaman iblis,_

_Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membakarmu._

_Aku akan berada di sini,_

_Saat kau berpikir kau sedang sendirian._

_Merayap-rayap mendekatimu,_

_Aku adalah racun dalam tulangmu._

_Cintaku adalah penderitaanmu_

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,_

_Sebelum aku menghancurkanmu._

_Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membakarmu._

_Kau tidak bisa menebaknya._

_Aku akan membuatmu menderita!_

_Neraka ini tempat kau membuangku,_

_Aku ada di bawah kulitmu! _

_Kau berada dalam genggaman iblis,_

_Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membakarmu._

_Aku berusaha menjadi kekasihmu di dalam mimpi burukmu,_

_Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku,_

_Sekarang aku beban berat yang tidak bisa kau tahan._

_Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku,_

_Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku,_

_Aku akan menunjukkannya._

_Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membakarmu._

_Kau tidak bisa menebaknya._

_Aku akan membuatmu menderita!_

_Neraka ini tempat kau membuangku,_

_Aku ada di bawah kulitmu! _

_Kau berada dalam genggaman iblis,_

_Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membakarmu…._

Lay selesai bernyanyi sekarang. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan dengan nyanyian Lay tadi. Lay hanya tersenyum manis, ia tidak beranjak dari kursi goyangnya yang menimbulkan bunyi decitan rotan setiap Lay menggoyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Trick or Treat buddies." Kata Lay santai.

"Kau mengerjai kami?" Luhan menatap lurus ke mata coklatnya Lay.

"Aku… menguji kalian." Jawab Lay santai.

"Menguji?" Tao membeo.

"Ya." Jawab Lay lagi.

"Untuk?" D.O membulatkan matanya.

"Sekarang aku tahu, kalau aku membutuhkan kalian nanti… kalian akan selalu ada." Lay terlihat serius sekarang.

"Tentu saja Lay." Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman mirisnya.

Selang beberapa menit baik Lay dan ke empat sahabatnya itu tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka. D.O, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya Lay. Sedangkan Lay tetap bermain dengan kursi goyangnya. Tak lama kemudian, smartphone Lay berbunyi tanda SMS masuk.

**Your friends are MINE NOW! Bitch! Kisses—Teman Lama**

Mata Lay melebar sekarang.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

"Dari siapa Lay?" Luhan bertanya.

1.

2.

3.

4.

"Rahasia." Kata Lay sambil tersenyum. Menampakkan dimple itu lagi.

**#KECUP**

**#KECUP**

**AKHIRNYA THE WOLF BISA DIPUBLISH JUGA :3**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SETIA MENUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA.**

**AUTHOR TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA NASIP FF INI TANPA REVIEW DARI KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT AUTHOR SEMANGAT WKWKWK :P**

**JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR DI FF AUTHOR YANG BARU. JUDULNYA : STARS :3**

**#PROMOSI**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Wolf

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic (Yang belum tahu, baca cerita sebelumnya : Popular but Liars dan The Perfet)

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

The Wolf

Chapter 1 : Pesta, Di MULAI!

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Akhirnya Chapter 1 kelar juga :D maaf atas keterlambatan posting ." Maklum sibuk kuliah -_-" jiaahh xD**

**Di prolog yang kemaren, iya itu adalah Flashback -_- maafkan author yang lupa menulis kata Flashback :( dan lagi IYA! Lay juga kena terror! WOO xD (Malah senang) -_-**

**Dan masalah lagu yang dinyanyiin Lay, itu translate dari lagu Digital Daggers – The Devil Within xD Lagunya nyeremin looh ~ "**

**Dan author rada sakit hati deh, beneran, waktu kalian nuduh Xiumin yang jadi Teman Lama T.T Dia itu forever bias aku, jadi dia gak mungkin jadi jahat! Gak mungkin! T.T**

**Ya udah lah, sekian dulu, tapi makasih yang udah REVIEW! Author cinta kalian!**

**HAPPY READING :3 **

The Wolf diadakan di Kingman Hall, sebutan untuk aula yang ada di EXO HS. Sebuah bangunan—dari pada disebut aula bangunan ini lebih pantas disebut 'Rumah Besar'—bergaya Inggris yang terletak di bagian sayap kiri EXO HS. Sekolahnya para Exotic ini telah disulap menjadi sebuah replika Pasar Malam layaknya di Pennsylvania. Lampu-lampu kelap-kelip digantungkan di setiap gedung sekolah. Kios-kios Bazaar dengan segala hiasannya yang mencolok tertata rapih di bagian belakang sekolah. EXO HS bahkan sengaja merubah taman sekolah mereka—yang terdapat di tengah-tengah sekolah—menjadi sebuah labirin. Para tamu disambut dengan Gargoyles—saluran air yang terbuat dari batu berukir, biasanya dalam bentuk hewan menakutkan—mengerling dari gapura megah di depan sekolah dengan spanduk selamat datang yang menggantung. Sungguh megah. Sungguh menarik. Mengingat 'The Wolf' sebelumnya adalah Tao, jadi suvenir—hadiah untuk para tamu yang telah dibungkus semenarik mungkin—tahun ini adalah Boxer dengan motif kepala panda di mana-mana.

Saat namja penerima tamu memeriksa daftar para tetamu yang datang—acara ini bisa dibilang semi tertutup, kecuali para kandidat The Wolf, guru-guru dari masing-masing sekolah, anggota osis, mereka harus membayar untuk bisa mengikuti acara ini—Luhan melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling halaman sekolah di depannya. Aula tempat penobatan The Wolf nanti masih ditutup dan dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan besar di depan pintunya. Para siswa-siswa yang Luhan tidak bisa membedakan mereka dari sekolah mana, berkeliaran dengan para pasangan mereka. Ini masih jam 7, itu berarti masih harus menunggu satu jam lagi untuk acara yang sesungguhnya.

Perlu beberapa detik sampai namja penerima tamu itu men-checklist namanya Luhan. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil memberikan suvenir—Boxer motif kepala panda—ke pada Luhan. Tidak lupa juga ia mengucapkan 'Good Luck'. Luhan mengambil suvenir tersebut sambil tersenyum—bukan ke pada namja penerima tamu itu, tetapi ke pada Boxer-motif-kepala-panda. Hanya saja namja itu salah sangka. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu lalu ia berlalu ke dalam sekolahnya.

Ia berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolahnya yang sekarang ini sedang dalam kondisi gemerlapan, menuju lokernya lalu menaruh suvenir itu ke dalam sana. Luhan sepertinya anggota Exotic yang datang pertama—Luhan benci menyadari dirinya terlampau semangat untuk acara ini jika dibandingkan dengan temannya yang lain. Para fans telah menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Mereka mulai mengambil gambarnya Luhan yang sedang mengenakan setelan Tuxedo berwarna merah dengan sepatu basket yang mencolok. Rada tidak sesuai memang tapi tetap saja hal itu terlihat sempurna di tubuh Luhan. Setelannya membuat rambut Luhan yang berwarna coklat tampak bercahaya dan menonjolkan warna matanya juga.

Luhan tersenyum ke arah para fansnya, sedikit berpose di depan lokernya, kemudian berlalu menuju Bazaar yang ada di belakang sekolah. Luhan berjalan dengan sangat anggun, membuat para fans yang membuntutinya tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Mereka terus mengabadikan momen-momennya Luhan. Sepertinya tujuan mereka datang ke acara The Wolf ini semata-mata untuk melihat anak-anak populer dan mengabadikan momen anak populer itu di kamera resolusi tinggi mereka.

Luhan menatap kios-kios di depannya. Kios pakaian, kios permainan, kios makanan. Ya biasanya kios makanan menyediakan cupcake rasa coklat. Mereka juga pasti menyediakan soda. Luhan menepis gambaran itu, tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan ke sebuah kios ramalan. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Luhan…" Seorang namja perawakan super manis menarik lengan Luhan. "Xi Luhan?" Namja itu berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan.

Luhan mendesah pelan kemudian membalikkan badannya, menatap namja yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Namja itu—seperti yang kubilang tadi—berperawakan super manis, mata hitam yang bulat, rambut coklat karamel terang, bibir yang sedikit penuh—yang Luhan jamin akan terlihat sangat sexy jika tersenyum. Detik berikutnya Luhan telah membelalakkan matanya.

**#KECUP**

D.O sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia sesekali mengeluarkan Smartphonenya, melihat apa ada SMS yang masuk. Sudah sepuluh menit D.O berdiri seperti sekarang ini, menunggu kedatangan seseorang. D.O mengenakan setelan Tuxedo pilihan Luhan kemarin, memadunya dengan pantopel Leii, dan ia juga melapisi tubuhnya dengan 'Mantel' agar tetap hangat. Ketika D.O memutuskan untuk menelpon saja, orang yang ditunggunya telah tiba di halaman rumahnya. Dan tidak main-main Suho mengendarai sebuah limo.

Suho turun dari kursi penumpang dengan sangat anggun. Ia memakai Tuxedo senada dengan yang D.O pakai. Ia juga memakai dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Senyum malaikat itu terpatri di wajahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak D.O masuk ke dalam limo. D.O menerima uluran itu—sangat gentle, D.O pikir—sambil tersenyum ke arah Suho. D.O ikut saja saat Suho menuntunnya ke dalam limo mewah itu.

Penyegar kendaraan menyambut penciuman D.O ketika ia telah di dalam limo. Aroma buah, kesukaan D.O. Suho duduk tepat di samping D.O, menyebarkan wangi khas Aquanya ke pada D.O. Untuk sejenak D.O berpikir agar waktu tidak berjalan melainkan merangkak. Supaya ia bisa sedikit lebih lama menikmati suasana yang menenangkan ini. Limo melaju dengan tenang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sedang ramai-ramainya tapi tidak sampai menyebabkan macet. Suho tampaknya sengaja menyewa limo ini, sengaja menyewa supir limo profesional ini, sengaja untuk menggunakan penyegar aroma buah ini, untuk dirinya. Ya, hanya untuk D.O seorang Suho akan setotal ini.

D.O tersenyum menyadari betapa GR-nya ia sekarang. Suho yang melihat tingkah aneh D.O itu menyubit pipinya D.O gemas.

"Kau senang?" Suho bertanya dengan lembut. Seperti alunan musik. Tidak, suara Suho selalu seperti aliran air sungai bagi D.O

"Hyung, kau tau kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." D.O menatap Suho sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya D.O selalu tersenyum jika berada di dekat Suho. Selalu seperti itu.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Perlakuan luar biasa sudah sepantasnya didapat oleh calon The Wolf selanjutnya." Suho menepuk-nepuk kepala D.O pelan.

"Gomawo hyung~" D.O mendekat ke arah Suho, mencium pipinya lembut. Kalau saja D.O tidak bertemu dengan Kai di EXO HS ini, D.O pasti akan berakhir masih dengan status namjachingu-nya Suho. D.O bertemu dengan Suho saat acara penerimaan siswa baru.

Suho yang memang sudah sangat populer di EXO HS, kala itu datang menemui D.O yang sedang duduk di deretan para siswa baru. Suho memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah dan menyerahkannya ke pada D.O dengan gentle-nya. Suho mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya. Lalu ia berkata "Be Mine?". Tentu saja D.O menerima buket mawar itu namun ia tidak langsung menerima Suho. Butuh seminggu buat D.O untuk memutuskan bahwa ia menerima Suho. Namun setelah satu semester belajar di EXO HS, Kai menggantikan guru biologi sebelumnya untuk mengajar di kelas XA. Dan poof, D.O jatuh cinta begitu saja dengan Kai. D.O jatuh cinta dengan senyuman Kai. D.O jatuh cinta dengan rambutnya Kai. D.O jatuh cinta dengan bibirnya Kai. D.O jatuh cinta ke pada semua yang ada di diri Kai. D.O kemudian memutuskan hubungan dengan Suho. Ia beralasan bahwa Suho harus fokus dengan kelulusannya sekarang, mengingat Suho telah kelas tiga. Dan seperti biasa, Suho yang selalu mementingkan D.O di atas segalanya menerima keputusan D.O saat itu juga.

D.O mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kaca limo. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan yang masih buka terasa begitu menggoda. Pikirannya tentang hal tadi sungguh mengganggunya. Dia dan Kai tidak akan bersatu, D.O tahu itu. Sial! Semua orang juga tahu kalau D.O tidak akan bisa memiliki Kai seperti istrinya Kai yang memilikinya dengan sah. D.O kemudian menatap Suho sekali lagi, mungkin akan mudah baginya jika ia bersama Suho. Mungkin memang dari awal harus seperti itu.

"Mau melakukannya Kyungie?~" Suho menggelitik mata D.O dengan tatapannya yang dalam.

"Apa?" D.O tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Suho. Ia melihat Suho menekan tombol di limo itu dan seketika atap limo ini terbuka. Suho meraih tangan D.O, membuatnya berdiri. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan bagian kepala sampai dada yang terkena terpaan angin karena atap limo yang terbuka.

"Yaaa! Hyung, rambutku jadi berantakan." D.O sedikit berteriak. Angin membawa teriakan D.O ke belakang, membuat Suho tidak terlalu bisa mendengarnya.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan Kyungie?~" Suho berteriak, ia tertawa. D.O sudah lama tidak melihat hal itu. D.O sudah lama tidak merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. D.O lalu ikut berteriak bersama Suho. Mungkin memang sedari awal harus seperti ini. D.O dan Suho.

**#KECUP**

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Chanyeol duduk di atas kasurnya, melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memoles dirinya di depan cermin.

"Aku tidak akan pulang larut Yeollie." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu ia kembali fokus dengan BB Creamnya.

"Haruskah kau pergi Baekkie?~" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun, menggelitik leher Baekhyun dengan deruhan napasnya.

"Tentu saja Yeollie!~" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia harus pergi. Chanyeol ada-ada saja.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau aku rindu padamu nanti? Aku harus apa?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau harus apa Yeollie~" Baekhyun selesai dengan mukanya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, ia sedikit mendongak mengingat Chanyeol itu adalah seekor jerapah—jangan diartikan secara harpiah. Ia memegang pipi Chanyeol dan menyubitnya ke kanan dan ke samping.

"Yaaa Baekkie~" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berhenti menyubit pipinya. "Sakit." Chanyeol cemberut.

Baekhyun berjinjit, mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol. "Masih sakit eum?"

"Yang sebelah kanan masih sakit~" Chanyeol berkata manja.

"Baiklah~" Baekhyun mengecup pipi kanannya Chanyeol.

"Yang ini belum 3" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau akan merusak pelembap bibirku." Baekhyun tersenyum, menjahili Chanyeol adalah kesukaannya.

"Tapiiiiiiiiii" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Seperti ia akan mati saja kalau Baekhyun tidak melumat bibirnya sekarang.

"Aku akan terlambat paman." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada. Ia memasang wajah datarnya. Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'paman' itu berarti Baekhyun tidak akan mau menciumnya untuk seminggu ke depan. Dari pada mengambil resiko 'berbahaya' itu, Chanyeol mencium pipinya Baekhyun alih-alih bibirnya Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau sudah merusak fondation-ku, paman." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. Ia tidak marah dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa. Setelah semua cinta yang telah diberikan dan belum diberikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa memarahi Chanyeol hanya karena ia meminta sebuah ciuman.

"Mianhae." Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba agar Baekhyun dapat memahami dirinya yang butuh akan Baekhyun.

"Serius Yeollie, aku akan terlambat." Baekhyun merendahkan nada suaranya. "Aku mencintaimu Yeollie, kau tau itu. Hanya saja…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Yaa, aku tau. Jangan pulang larut ya chagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Nanti saja setelah aku pulang ne~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol, mengedip centil, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamar mereka.

"Ehh?" Chanyeol bengong.

1 detik

2 detik

"Ehhhhhhhh…" Chanyeol menyeringai mesum.

3 detik

4 detik

"EHHHHHHHHH" Chanyeol tertawa melihat punggung Baekhyun yang meninggalkan kamar apartemen mereka.

"Dasar orang mesum." Baekhyun berdesis, menertawai betapa dirinya selalu luluh dengan Chanyeol yang sedang cemberut. Seakan-akan Baekhyun telah melukai perasaan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin melukai perasaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lift, menekan tombol 'BAS'-Basement, tempat mobilnya di parkir. Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di depan pintu lift. Setelan Tuxedo dengan sepatu yang senada sangat pas buat Baekhyun. Terima kasih untuk Luhan yang telah memilihkan setelan ini untuknya. Sentuhan terakhir adalah sebuah mantel bulu berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Semuanya membuat mata ber-eyeliner Baekhyun tampak berkilau layaknya mutiara hitam. Pintu lift terbuka, dan sosok namja itu tampak oleh Baekhyun. Sial!

**#KECUP**

Tao menyetir mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit tempat Kris dirawat. Masih sejam lagi sebelum acara The Wolf dimulai dan Tao ingin menjenguk Kris terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin agar Kris menjadi orang pertama yang melihat dirinya dengan setelan Tuxedo emas ini. Tao ingin mendengar pujian dari Kris. Tao ingin Kris memandangnya dengan rasa kagum. Tao ingin Kris memeluknya dan memberikan sebuah nasehat siapa yang akan dipilihnya malam ini sebagai The Wolf. Tao… ingin Kris menciumnya.

Tao membelokkan mobilnya ke halaman parkir rumah sakit. Ia membawa buah-buahan segar untuk Kris. Seperti biasa Tao akan mengisi daftar pengunjung dan seorang perawat akan mengantarkannya ke kamar Kris. Tao mengetuk pintu kamar Kris sekali kemudian ia membuka pintu itu.

"Kris ge~" Tao menutup pintu kamar Kris, lalu meletakkan buah-buahan segar itu di meja nakas .

"Panda~" Kris yang tadi sedang tiduran, bangkit dan duduk di atas kasurnya dengan kaki menyilang. "Kau cantik.~" Kris berkata kemudian.

Cantik. Itu adalah kata pujian dari Kris untuk Tao atas penampilannya malam ini. Tao merona mendengar pujian dari Kris, walaupun pujian itu seharusnya untuk seorang yeoja, tapi Tao merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Xie Xie ge~" Tao memberikan sebuah apel untuk Kris.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kris menggigit apel itu dengan sebuah gigitan besar.

"Ada pesta di sekolah ge." Tao duduk di atas kasur Kris.

"Ajak gege~" Kris menggigit apel itu lagi.

"Eum, pestanya akan membosankan ge." Tao tersenyum.

"Asal ada panda, gege pasti senang." Kris menaruh apel yang belum habis itu di meja nakasnya. Ia menatap Tao dengan pandangan memohon yang Tao bersumpah ia pasti akan memakan Kris kalau saja ia tidak ada acara malam ini.

"Eum, gege kan tidak punya jas. Gege tidak boleh ikut." Tao mengeluarkan lidahnya, menggoda Kris.

"Pelit." Kris membuang mukanya ke arah jendela kamarnya, melihat pemandang kota di luar sana yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Tao yang melihat arti dari pandangan Kris itu langsung berkata. "Setelah gege keluar dari sini, Tao akan mengajak gege jalan-jalan." Tao tersenyum penuh arti.

Kris memandang Tao, ia kemudian memeluk Tao. Berhasil. Kris memeluk Tao sekarang.

"Gege~" Tao benar-benar senang. Ia membalas pelukan Kris dengan sebuah pelukan yang mendesak dan erat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Tao benar-benar merindukan Kris yang sekarang. Kris yang… normal.

"Panda… aku tidak bisa bernapas." Kris menggeliat, pertanda ia mulai sesak karena Tao yang terlampau erat memeluknya.

"Ehh,, mian mian." Tao melepas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan cengiran innocentnya.

"Tidak apa-apa panda." Kris tersenyum, terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Tao.

"Ge~ … cium" Tao mengeluarkan aegyo bbuing bbuing nya.

Kris terpesona dengan tingkah Tao. Ia benar-benar cantik, menurut Kris. Benar-benar lucu. Kris tidak bisa menolak permohonan Tao, jadi ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Tao. Kris menghapus jaraknya dengan Tao, menangkup bibirnya Tao dengan bibirnya, mengecup bibir atas Tao dengan bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawah Tao dengan giginya, menjilat bibir Tao dengan lidahnya, kemudian ia mengecup bibir itu lagi dengan bibirnya. Merasa tidak cukup, Kris mengecup pipi Tao. Ia menatap mata Tao seolah berkata 'Sudah~'.

"Lagi~" Tao baru akan mengeluarkan bbuing bbuingnya saat Kris menatapnya dengan tajam seolah berkata 'Mesum.'

"Arraseo~ Gege Tao pergi dulu ne~" Tao bangkit dan mengecup kening Kris.

"Yaaaa, cepat sekali. Panda baru saja datang kan?~" Kris memegang tangan kanan Tao, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Tao akan terlambat ge~" Tao berkata. "Besok Tao akan datang lagi.~"

"Janji?" Kris terdengar memohon.

"Janji." Tao tersenyum dan Kris melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tao…" Kris membuat Tao harus membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Apa ge?" Tao tersenyum lembut, ia benar-benar akan terlambat.

"Kau tau… dulu… ada satu titik di mana aku benar-benar menatapmu. Kau benar-benar cantik waktu itu—bukan berarti kau tidak cantik sekarang…" Kris mengambil apel itu lagi, menggigitnya. "Waktu SMP-mu dulu mengadakan pentas kesenian dan kau memerankan salah satu dari tiga bersaudara itu… aku benar-benar kagum."

Tao hanya diam, ia bahagia. Sungguh. Jadi Kris sudah lama memerhatikannya? Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kris menceritakannya sekarang. Maksud Tao, mungkinkah Kris tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Lay?

"Ada suatu saat di mana kau bernyanyi dengan—siapa nama namja itu?" Kris menunduk, tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Tao cepat.

"Ahh…" Kris melanjutkan. "Ya, namja bermata bulat itu. Suarumu benar-benar bagus. Walaupun suaranya D.O lebih bagus~" Kris terkekeh.

"Gege…" Tao ingin sekali mendengar lebih banyak tapi ia akan terlambat ke acara The Wolf.

"Tunggu… sebentar lagi." Kris menatap lurus ke arah Tao—matanya Tao. "Hubunganku dengan Lay… tidak seperti yang kau pikir."

Apa? Apa Tao salah dengar?

"Dia… maksudku Lay… suatu malam di bulan Maret, ia datang ke rumahku. Kondisinya benar-benar kacau…" Kris meringis, ia seakan mengingat betul detail kejadian itu. Napas Kris terasa memburu, menceritakan semua ini seperti membuka luka lamanya. Kris melihat sekeliling ruangan seolah-olah Lay akan muncul saat itu juga entah dari mana kalau Kris berani bercerita lebih jauh lagi.

"Saat itu… malam itu hujan deras. Lay basah kuyup. Ia… ia kedinginan. Aku menyuruhnya masuk, aku mempersilahkan dia untuk mandi. Setelah itu ia memintaku untuk membuatkannya makanan. Ia kelihatan kelaparan. Maksudku aneh… dia itu Lay. Namja populer di sekolahmu Tao, tapi kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu?" Kris memberikan jeda. Tao menegang di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Otaknya berpikir keras. Lay memang pernah sesekali bertingkah aneh, tapi hujan-hujanan di tengah malam di bulan maret? Kelaparan? Ini semakin membuktikan kalau Tao tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal sosok Lay. Sahabatnya. Mungkin mantan sahabatnya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Tao hanya diam.

"Waktu itu aku hanya membuatkannya Mie Instan dan ia memakannya. Ia… memakannya dengan sangat lahap." Kris menunduk, memejamkan matanya, seperti menghapus jejak air mata yang hampir lolos. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, hujan sangat deras waktu itu."

Ini saatnya, pikir Tao. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia mampu mendengar semuanya. Tao tidak yakin apakah ia masih bisa berdiri tegak setelah Kris menceritakan ini semua. Tapi, kenyataan memang pahit. Keluarkan semuanya Kris!

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menginap di rumahku. Kebetulan orang tua ku tidak ada di rumah—well mereka memang jarang berada di rumah…"

Tao dalam hati bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Kris selanjutnya.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarku, dan aku akan tidur di sofa." Kris tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya lolos begitu saja. Tao sangat ingin duduk di sana, di samping Kris. Memeluknya, ikut menangis, menenangkannya. Tapi Tao tahan niatan itu. Ia tidak ingin Make Up nya luntur. Terlebih lagi ia sangat ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia MEMANG baik-baik saja.

"Tapi Lay menahanku. Ia bilang kalau ia takut. Ia ingin aku menemaninya tidur. Hanya menemani saja… saat itu aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Aku memeluknya saat ia tertidur. Napasnya waktu itu teratur, aku tidak tau apakah ia mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah. Yang pasti ia terlihat sangat… menggairahkan malam itu. Kemejaku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, celana pendekku yang ia kenakan… hal itu membuatku gila Tao." Kris menatap Tao nanar. Pandangannya kabur karna air mata. Napasnya tersumbat.

"Keesokan paginya… dia… aku…"

"Cukup." Tao bersuara sekarang. Suaranya pecah. Air matanya tumpah. Tapi.. sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Tao menangis? Bodoh! Untuk apa kau menangisi semua ini Tao? Apa Tao menangis sedari awal? Tao tidak tahu. Tao tidak peduli.

"Tao…" Nada Kris mendengar memohon, sepertinya masih banyak yang ingin ia utarakan. Sepertinya… tapi Tao tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Dada Tao terasa sesak, sudah cukup kenyataan kalau Lay yang pertama menjadi namjachingu Kris. Sudah cukup kenyataan kalau Lay namja yang pertama kali Kris cium. Sudah cukup kenyataan kalau Lay orang yang beruntung yang bisa ditembak oleh Kris di halte bus itu.

"Sudah cukup Ge." Tao mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Mianhae Tao. Saat itu aku masih muda dan… bingung." Kris menunduk. "Ia merekam semua itu… dan mengancamku dengan hal itu. Ia… memaksaku menjadi namjachingunya setelah itu." Kris menidurkan dirinya.

"Tapi, aku hanya mencintaimu Tao. Selalu. Saranghae." Kris mengelap air matanya. Ia mengambil posisi tidur menghadap ke jendela, memunggungi Tao.

Tao tidak membalas ucapan cinta Kris. Kau mencintaiku, dan KAU meniduri namja pelacur itu? Hanya saja ada satu pertanyaan yang pasti terlintas di pikiran semua orang—Exotic. Dan ini kesempatan bagus. Jadi, keluarkan semua TAO!

"Kris ge, kenapa kau jadi gila sesaat setelah Lay… meninggal?" Tao bertanya, suaranya putus-putus, ia terisak.

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Kris menjawab. "Lay menyimpan video itu entah di mana, ia menyembunyikannya. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tau di mana ia menyembunyikannya. Aku takut rekaman itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku takut nama baikku hancur. Nama baik keluargaku hancur. Aku takut… orang tuaku akan mengusirku dan membuatku hidup di jalanan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku TIDAK mau!"

"Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan rekaman itu kembali dan menghancurkannya. Aku terus memikirkannya sampai-sampai otakku hanya penuh dengan hal itu saja. Tapi, Lay lebih pintar. Ia pintar manipulasi. Dan ia tahu betul bagaimana cara memperdaya orang. Kau pasti yang paling tau tentang hal itu, iya kan Tao?" Kris berkata, nadanya terdengar marah. Mungkin ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja Tao—Exotic yang paling tau semanipulatif apa Lay itu. Tapi… bagaimana Kris bisa tau kalau Lay juga mengancam kami dengan rahasia yang kami punya—para Exotic?

"Selain rekaman itu… aku… kita semua punya rahasia Tao." Kris berhenti, ia memejamkan matanya.

DEG.

Tao meringis mendengar kata Rahasia. Tentu saja semua orang punya Rahasia. Lay—pelacur yang sudah mati itu sangat mengetahui apa makna dari kata itu.

Rahasia, membuat sahabat tetap bersama.

"Dan… Lay mengetahui rahasiaku yang lain. . Dan namja sialan itu mati di saat aku masih belum yakin apakah rahasiaku aman bersamanya di dalam kuburan atau tidak. Itu yang membuatku menjadi gila. LAY yang membuatku menjadi gila." Kris melanjutkan.

Rahasia Kris? Memangnya apa yang lebih buruk selain rekaman porno itu? Satu lagi yang membuktikan bahwa Tao tidak pernah mengenal Kris dengan baik.

"Aku tidak akan datang menjengukmu lagi Kris ge. Tidak besok. Tidak juga lusa. Aku… membencimu." Tao berlari, ia membanting pintu kamar Kris saat ia melewatinya. Ia sangat kecewa. Baru beberapa menit ia merasakan cintanya Kris. Setelah itu, ia malah ditampar dengan semua pengakuan Kris.

Tanpa bisa di dengar oleh Tao lagi, Kris mendesis dalam tidurnya. "Kau akan menemuiku lagi Panda. Suka atau tidak." Kris lalu tersenyum dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

**#KECUP**

**AKHIRNYA THE WOLF CHAPTER 1 BISA DIPUBLISH JUGA :3**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SETIA MENUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA.**

**AUTHOR TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA NASIP FF INI TANPA REVIEW DARI KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT AUTHOR SEMANGAT WKWKWK :P**

**JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR DI FF AUTHOR YANG BARU. JUDULNYA : (STARS) sama (CRISIS)**

**Itu dua judul yang berbeda loh -_-**

**#PROMOSI**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Wolf

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/School Life/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Mystery(?)

Cast : Exotic (Yang belum tahu, baca cerita sebelumnya : Popular but Liars dan The Perfet)

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

The Wolf

Chapter 2 : Kyungsoo yang Linglung

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Chapter yang ini kayaknya agak menguras energy. Tolong para readers untuk mencerna baik-baik kata-kata yang absurd ini -_- btw THANKS YG UDAH REVIEW AUTHOR CINTA KALIAN :D**

**HAPPY READING :3**

Kemarin, saat Suho mengajak D.O untuk pergi bersama ke acara The Wolf ini, Suho sepertinya sangat senang. D.O juga senang. Suho memberi D.O sebuket bunga mawar—kebiasaan Suho—, ia mengecup pipinya D.O—yang menjurus ke bibir tipisnya D.O—, dan menjemput D.O dengan menggunakan sebuah Limo. Dan siapa yang tahu? Mungkin setelah ini—setelah D.O mendapatkan gelar The Wolf… mungkin—Suho akan mulai mengajak D.O berkencan lagi.

Tapi sekarang, D.O dan Suho sudah tiba di acara The Wolf—tiba di halaman sekolah EXO HS lebih tepatnya—dan D.O merasakan ada sesuatu yang… salah. Tubuh D.O terasa panas, lalu dingin, dan perutnya terasa tidak nyaman, sakit. Tangan Suho terasa terlalu kasar jika dibandingkan dengan Kai. Oh bahkan setelah apa yang Suho lakukan untuknya malam ini, D.O masih belum bisa melupakan Kai.

D.O merasa sangat gelisah sehingga saat mereka berdua berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah tempat berlangsungnya Bazaar, D.O dan Suho tidak mengucapkan satu kata apapun. Dari sini, semua tampak begitu kaku dan waspada. Kemeriahan di sini bahkan tidak membantu D.O sama sekali untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. D.O mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Suho yang sedang melihat-lihat stand yang ada di Bazaar itu. Menurut D.O, Suho tampak begitu… santai. Ia terlihat bahagia. Sangat terbalik dengan apa yang D.O rasakan sekarang. D.O mungkin masih menyayangi Suho, tapi itu hanya sebatas Hyung dan Saeng. Hati D.O sekarang penuh dengan rasa penyesalan karena hubungannya dengan Kai yang tidak kunjung… berhasil. Seolah-olah sedari awal hubungan D.O dan Kai akan berhasil saja.

Suho menuntun D.O ke sebuah stand boneka. D.O benar-benar tidak suka ini. Tidak. D.O suka boneka, hanya saja D.O sudah tahu kalau Suho akan membelikannya satu dari sekian banyak boneka yang dipajang. Itu yang D.O tidak suka. Semakin banyak Suho melakukan sesuatu untuknya, membelikan sesuatu untuknya, itu berarti semakin besar pula rasa bersalah D.O.

Suho melepas genggaman tangannya dengan D.O, ia berjalan ke stand itu dan membelikan D.O sebuah boneka Pororo ukuran sedang. D.O tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi ini semua, tapi D.O tetap mengambil boneka Pororo itu. Tangan D.O penuh. Tangan kanan memegang Suvenir acara The Wolf ini, tangan kirinya memegang boneka Pororo pemberian Suho tadi.

"Kau suka?" Suho bertanya saat mereka sudah berjalan lagi. Ia tersenyum ke arah D.O.

"Suka." D.O mendadak jadi pendiam. "Hanya saja tangannku jadi penuh." D.O mengguncang-guncang ke dua barang yang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Ah, kau benar." Suho mengambil Suvenir yang dipegang D.O, memegangnya bersama dengan Suvenirnya. "Lebih baik kita ke loker." Suho mengajak D.O untuk kembali ke gedung sekolah mereka untuk meletakkan barang-barang ini di loker mereka.

"Ne hyung." D.O menunduk sepanjang perjalanan ke loker. Bahkan setelah mereka sampai di loker masing-masing, meletakkan barang bawaan mereka tadi di sana, D.O tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"D.O apa kau gugup?" Tanya Suho ketika ia menghampiri D.O di depan lokernya. Suho melihat Sebuket Mawar yang ia kasih pada D.O kemarin masih tersimpan rapih di dalam lokernya D.O. Suho tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ahh aniya." D.O menutup lokernya pelan.

"Jadi, apa kau senang?" Suho berusaha mencari sesuatu di mata D.O saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tentu saja hyung. Terima kasih atas semuanya." D.O memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Alhasil, senyumannya terlihat menyedihkan alih-alih terlihat manis.

"Kyungsoo…" Suho memegang bahu D.O. "Kau tahu kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bahagia di depanku. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman atas semua yang kulakukan, aku minta maaf." Suho berkata dengan sangat lembut. Dulu, mungkin suara selembut aliran sungai ini akan membuat hati D.O melompat-lompat tak karuan, tapi sekarang D.O sadar kalau suara berat Kai yang akan bisa dan mampu menggelitik semua indra perasanya.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku sangat senang atas apa yang hyung lakukan untukku malam ini. Hanya saja…" D.O menggantung kata-katanya. D.O melihat mata Suho yang tampak gelap dari pencahayaan di sini. D.O merasa mata hitam Suho tidak sama seperti mata hitamnya Kai. Mata hitamnya Kai lebih gelap, lebih hitam, lebih terang, dan mampu menenggelamkan D.O di dalamnya. Seperti sebuah sumur yang tidak berdasar.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu merasa harus membalas apa yang kulakukan malam ini untukmu. Aku melakukannya karena aku sayang padamu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan ini, kau tidak perlu menjadi namjachinguku atas semua ini. apa itu membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman?" Suho tersenyum lagi, matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata bulat D.O, memberikan sedikit ketenangan melalui pandangannya.

"Terima kasih Hyung." D.O tersenyum, kali ini dengan tulus. Ia bahagia malam ini, atas apa yang telah dilakukan Suho untuknya. Tapi lebih dari itu, hal yang paling berharga yang Suho lakukan malam ini untuknya adalah Suho telah menyadarkan D.O siapa yang lebih ia cintai. Dan itu adalah Kai.

"Sama-sama Burung Hantu." Suho memeluk D.O dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan sahabat.

Kemarin, saat Suho mengajak D.O untuk pergi bersama ke acara The Wolf ini, Suho sepertinya sangat senang. D.O juga senang. Suho memberi D.O sebuket bunga mawar—kebiasaan Suho—, ia mengecup pipinya D.O—yang menjurus ke bibir tipisnya D.O—, dan menjemput D.O dengan menggunakan sebuah Limo. Dan siapa yang tahu? Mungkin setelah ini—setelah D.O mendapatkan gelar The Wolf… mungkin—Suho akan menjadi sahabat D.O yang terbaik.

**#KECUP**

D.O berusaha mencari-cari sahabatnya di sekitar gedung Kingman Hall—aula tempat berlangsungnya acara The Wolf yang akan dimulai sekitar setengah jam lagi. D.O sudah berpisah dari Suho setelah mereka melepas pelukan antar sahabat tadi. Sebenarnya D.O sudah menyadari ada banyak sekali fans-fans yang entah dari sekolah mana yang secara diam-diam mengabadikan momen SuDo mulai dari saat mereka memasuki gerbang EXO HS ini. sekarang, para fans itu secara terang-terangan mengambil gambar D.O yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah layar LCD super besar—layar yang akan kau temui di konser-konser Band Rock. Layar LCD ini berfungsi untuk menayangkan kejadian apa saja yang akan terjadi di dalam Kingman Hall nanti.

Ya, untuk bisa masuk ke dalam Kingman Hall dan menyaksikan acara The Wolf secara lebih langsung, mereka yang tidak terpilih sebagai tamu undangan harus membayar lagi. Semakin banyak uang yang masuk untuk acara ini, semakin besar hadiahnya nanti. Bukankah begitu?

"Aishh. Mereka di mana hmm?" D.O beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi nihil, tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab panggilan D.O.

D.O melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ia akan melihat sosok yang ia kenali sebagai sahabatnya. D.O mengigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Teman-temannya benar-benar tidak tampak di manapun. D.O menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menghubungi Suho untuk menemaninya lagi, tapi D.O menepis keinginan yang menurut D.O sangat egois itu. D.O mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi dan ia merasa aneh. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang. Seperti ada yang sedang mengawasi D.O sekarang. Well, D.O memang sedang diawasi oleh para fanboynya yang seakan-akan semakin bertambah saja, tapi bukan diawasi seperti itu. Ini perasaan yang lebih intim, maksud D.O adalah D.O merasa kalau ia sedang ditelanjangi oleh pandangan seseorang diujung sana. Seperti _Teman Lama._

Teman Lama, semenjak ide Tao untuk memblokir semua nomor yang tidak ada di kontak Smartphone mereka—Exotic—, pesan-pesan mengancam tidak lagi mereka terima. Hanya saja D.O merasa kalau semua ini belum selesai. Lebih dari itu, D.O masih penasaran dengan sosok misterius itu. Mungkin bukan penasaran, tapi takut. Yeah, D.O memang takut dengan Teman Lama itu. Seharusnya akan lebih baik kalau Teman Lama itu masih mengirimkan pesan-pesan mengancam yang terdengar menggertak itu ke pada para Exotic. Dengan begitu D.O dan para sahabatnya akan tahu kalau rahasia mereka masih aman dan belum bocor ke mana-mana. Kalau sudah seperti ini, D.O jadi tidak tahu apakah Teman Lama itu telah memnyebarkan rahasianya atau belum. Namun, ia juga berterima kasih ke pada idenya Tao. Setidaknya, D.O bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Tapi memang bukannya seperti itu ya? Tenang sebelum Badai.

D.O mengamati wajah setiap namja yang tampan nan bersih yang menyandang status sebagai fansnya di depan ia berdiri sekarang. D.O bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Apakah kau Teman Lama?_

Tentu saja D.O tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. D.O melirik jam di Smartphonenya, sudah pukul 7:35 PM. D.O mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun sekarang. Butuh beberapa detik sampai nada sambungan di ujung sana terputus dan digantikan oleh suara seseorang. Suara operator yang mengatakan untuk meninggalkan pesan suara. Sialan! Apa para Exotic mulai saling mendiami satu sama lain hanya karena acara pemilihan The Wolf ini? D.O memekik dalam hatinya. Sepertinya D.O akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi agar ia bisa berkumpul dengan sahabatnya.

**#KECUP**

D.O melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tempat di mana ia bisa mendapatkan menit-menit terakhir ketenangan sebelum acara The Wolf di mulai nanti. D.O berhasil meloloskan diri dari para fansnya setelah ia tersenyum dengan sangaaat manis sambil bergumam 'Mian'. Hal itu selalu berhasil untuk menghindar dari kerumunan para fans. Hal itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Lay ajarkan ke pada para Exotic. Terkadang D.O berpikir, Lay telah lama mati tapi kenapa ia seperti ada di mana-mana. Di setiap pilihan baju yang para Exotic itu kenakan, di setiap tindakan yang Exotic itu ambil, di setiap gaya bicara, semuanya mengandung unsur Lay. Semuanya berhubungan dengan Lay.

D.O berada di kelasnya sekarang. Kelas XA. Gedung ini benar-benar sepi, namun cukup penerangan. Keadaan kelas ini tampak rapih dan bersih. Pengharum ruangan yang menggantung di sekitar A.C, menyapa indra penciuman D.O. Hal ini sedikit menenangkan D.O.

D.O duduk di bangku guru, menyamankan posisinya dengan memutar bangku itu sesekali. D.O mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dari saku celananya, berharap ada sebuah pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya yang memberitahukan tentang posisi mereka sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satupun pesan dari mereka. D.O memandang Smartphonenya sekali lagi, memainkan jempolnya di layar sentuh itu, melihat-lihat kontak yang ada. Daftar kontak yang ada di layar sentuh itu berhenti di nama Chagiya. Sial! D.O tersenyum kecut. Ia belum menghapus kontak orang itu. Orang yang pernah dan sampai sekarang masih memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. D.O menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi Kai sekarang karena D.O tahu Kai pasti sedang berada di sini entah di mana atau D.O harus menghapus saja kontaknya Kai. D.O memilih untuk tidak melakukan ke duanya.

Jemari D.O mengganti tampilan Touch Screen Smartphonenya menjadi sebuah galeri foto. D.O menatap foto-foto kenangannya bersama Kai. Mulai dari foto D.O yang menggengam tangan Kai sambil tersenyum, foto D.O yang sedang mencium pipinya Kai, dan foto Kai yang sedang memegang papan selancar. Di foto itu Kai hanya mengenakan celana boxer, menampakkan ABS dan kulit tan eksotisnya, tersenyum ke arah Kamera dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang papan selancar. Waktu itu Kai mengajak D.O ke pantai. Ia berniat untuk mengajarkan D.O teknik bermain ombak dengan papan selancar itu. Namun yang terjadi adalah D.O yang hanya menonton Kai yang sedang berselancar dari tepi pantai. D.O ingat betul kala itu ia sangat bahagia. Bisa menggenggam tangan Kai tanpa harus takut orang-orang mengenali mereka sebagai murid dan guru. D.O bisa mencium pipi Kai sebanyak yang ia mau. D.O bisa melakukan pelukan posesif saat beberapa yeoja di pantai itu mengedip centil ke arah Kai. Dan lagi D.O bisa membalas ciuman Kai di bibirnya tanpa harus takut… dilabrak oleh istrinya Kai.

Jempol D.O menggeser foto yang tadi dan layar sentuh Smartphonenya D.O menampilkan foto Kai dan D.O yang sedang tersenyum dengan seekor anak anjing di tengah-tengah mereka. Anak anjing itu berbulu coklat terang. D.O membelikan anak anjing itu sebagai hadiah untuk Kai. Namun umur anak anjing itu tidak lama. Hal itu membuat Kai terpukul karena ia merasa ia tidak sanggup menjaga anak anjing itu. Kai merasa kalau ia juga tidak bisa menjaga D.O.

D.O masih ingat apa yang ia katakan untuk menenangkan Kai. "Sudahlah. Kita semua juga akan pergi suatu hari nanti dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan atas itu semua. Dengan kau berada di sini bersamaku, memelukku, menggenggam tanganku, menciumku, mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu. Itu sudah cukup Kai. Sudah lebih dari cukup malah. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku dan aku juga akan berada di sisimu. Selama-lamanya." Kata D.O sambil memeluk Kai, menenangkannya.

Saat itu D.O tidak tahu kalau arti dari selama-lamanya itu hanya berlangsung satu semester saja. D.O lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut. Logika dan hatinya berjalan berlainan arah. Perasaan dan pikirannya tidak berteman dengan baik sekarang. D.O masih mencintai Kai. D.O harus meninggalkan Kai. D.O masih menginginkan Kai. D.O tidak boleh merusak rumah tangga Kai. Air mata D.O tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi setelah foto dilayar berganti dengan foto Kai yang sedang memegang papan tulis kecil. Di papan tulis kecil yang sedang dipegang Kai waktu itu tertulis satu kata yang ditulis dengan huruf besar 'SARANGHAE.'. D.O mengelap air matanya kasar. Bodoh. Do Kyungsoo bodoh. Kau merusak riasanmu.

D.O menatap foto itu dalam sebuah kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Sambil terisak D.O berkata "Nado saranghae Kim Jong In. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo." D.O melihat layar Smartphonenya menampilkan sebuah image amplop surat yang berarti ada sebuah SMS masuk. Mungkin dari salah satu sahabatnya. Atau mungkin… tidak. Sepertinya para Exotic ini tidak dibiarkan merasakan apapun kecuali ketakutan. Bahkan—dalam kasus D.O sekarang—mereka tidak dibiarkan untuk merasakan sedikit kenangan manis. Sama sekali tidak boleh. Dan yang tidak membolehkan hal itu terjadi adalah Teman Lama.

**Jangan bilang aku tidak menyayangimu Kyungsoo. Kecup— Teman Lama**

D.O membulatkan matanya sempurna sekarang. Si brengsek ini masih bias menerornya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Semua nomor yang tidak ada di kontak sudah D.O blokir kemarin. Pesan ini memiliki attach file gambar. D.O melihat gambar itu… sebuah kertas. Sebuah surat lebih tepatnya. D.O tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya melihat foto surat ini. Bisa dibilang ia senang, karena Kai sudah menceraikan istrinya. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan sang surat ke pada D.O.

**#KECUP**

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, D.O merasa kalau dirinya sudah cukup kembali seperti sedia kala. D.O yang populer. Bukannya D.O yang menangisi hubungan terlarangnya dengan seorang gurunya yang telah memiliki istri. D.O berjalan dengan anggun menuju Kingman Hall. Fansnya D.O setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Terakhir kali D.O mengecheck waktu di Smartphonenya, sekarang sudah pukul 7:50 PM. Seharusnya Kingman Hall sudah dibuka sekarang dan para hadirin sudah bisa masuk. D.O sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, berharap para sahabatnya sedang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk.

Dugaan D.O benar. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao sedang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk. D.O tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat para sahabatnya. Mungkin setelah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, D.O akan merasa lebih baik. D.O membenarkan mantelnya yang membungkus setelan Tuxedonya.

"Kalian darimana saja? Kenapa tak mengangkat telephoneku eoh?" D.O bertanya entah ke pada siapa. Ke semua sahabatnya, mungkin?

"Telephonemu?" Baekhyun membeo.

"Iya. Aku menelponmu tadi Baekkie. Kau juga Luhan. Tentu saja aku juga menelponmu panda." D.O mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa kalau temannya sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

"Kau bercanda?" Nada Luhan terdengar menggantung. Luhan sepertinya tidak yakin apa kata-katanya barusan adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Tidak Lulu. Aku serius." D.O mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya. Mata bulat D.O tampak lebih besar sekarang. Apapun yang ke tiga sahabatnya sedang berusaha lakukan sekarang untuk mempermainkannya sudah tidak lucu lagi bagi D.O.

"Aku tidak menerima panggilan darimu Kyungie." Tao mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dan memperlihatkan riwayat panggilannya ke pada D.O.

"Kau kan bisa saja menghapusnya." Kata D.O setelah ia melihat riwayat panggilan di Smartphone Tao. "Lagian aku punya bukti." D.O mengambil Smartphonenya dari saku celananya, memperlihatkan riwayat panggilannya.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao mengernyit serentak ketika mereka melihat riwayat panggilan di Smartphone D.O. Di sana memang menunjukkan kalau D.O beberapa kali berusaha untuk menghubungi mereka, tapi seperti yang mereka bertiga bilang tadi. Mereka tidak menerima panggilan apapun dari D.O. Bahkan tidak juga dengan Missed Call.

"Aneh." Gumam Luhan.

"Serius D.O, kami benar-benar tidak menerima panggilan apapun darimu." Baekhyun menatap D.O. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam Kingman Hall.

"Apa Smartphoneku rusak ya?" D.O bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mencoba menghubungi Tao, mengecheck apakah memang benar kalau Smartphonenya rusak.

"Aku menghubungimu sekarang Tao." D.O mendekatkan Smartphonenya ke telinga kanannya, mendengar nada sambungan di ujung sana.

"Aku tidak menerima panggilanmu Kyungie sayang." Tao menunjukkan Smartphonenya malas. Layar Smartphone Tao tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

D.O memutuskan sambungannya. "Apa kalian memblokir nomorku?" D.O bertanya yang lagi-lagi entah ke pada siapa. Well, itu terdengar seperti tuduhan mengingat D.O menghela napasnya berat.

"Memblokir nomormu?" Baekhyun membeo. Lagi.

"Kau bercanda?" Luhan sekali lagi tidak yakin apakah ia bertanya satau mengutarakan pernyataan. Sepertinya para Exotic malam ini sedang menyukai gaya pengulangan nada bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyungsoo. Itu tidak mungkin." Tao menghentakkan kakinya kecil. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah pertama memasuki Kingman Hall yang kemudian diikuti oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

D.O masih terpaku di depan pintu masuk Kingman Hall. Ia menatap Smartphonenya. Benda kotak itu tidak rusak. Hanya saja keanehan Smartphone D.O itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau nomornya diblokir oleh para Exotic. Tapi apa keuntungan Exotic memblokir nomornya D.O? Lagi pula pemikiran itu tidak masuk akal.

D.O kemudian melihat kontak-kontak di Smartphone itu. Saat mata D.O melihat kontak bernama Chagiya, ia langsung menelponnya. Nada sambungan terdengar beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terputus dan digantikan oleh suara beratnya Kai.

"Yeoboseo?" Kai berkata di seberang.

D.O diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Satu hal yang pasti, Smartphone D.O tidak rusak. Buktinya ia bisa menghubungi Kai. Dan lagi. Entah apa alasannya nomor D.O memang diblokir oleh para Exotic itu.

"Hallo?" Kai berkata sekali lagi. "Ini nomor siapa?"

Ha? D.O membulatkan matanya. Ia segera memutuskan sambungan panggilannya dengan Kai. Apa Kai sudah menghapus kontakku? Itu lah yang D.O pikir. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. D.O sangat yakin kalau Kai masih menyimpan kontaknya. Lalu kenapa Kai bertanya seolah-olah yang menelponnya tadi tidak ada di daftar kontaknya? D.O benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas keanehan ini. Kalau Baekhyun mungkin akan langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi D.O membutuhkan sehari atau dua hari untuk bisa mencerna ini semua.

D.O melihat Smartphone yang tengah digenggamnya sekali lagi. Daftar kontak yang ada di Smartphone itu sama seperti Smartphone yang biasa ia gunakan. Galeri yang ada di Smartphone itu sama seperti Smartphone yang biasa ia gunakan. Hanya saja ada yang aneh. Butuh beberapa detik untuk D.O agar bisa menyadarinya. Smartphone D.O seharusnya berwarna Hitam, bukannya Silver seperti yang ia pegang sekarang. Bahkan D.O baru sadar kalau Smartphonenya ditukar. Jadi, karena itu lah Teman Lama bisa mengirimi D.O SMS itu.

Mengingat nomor Smartphone yang dipegang D.O sekarang tidak ada di kontak Kai. Mengingat nomor Smartphone yang dipegang D.O sekarang diblokir oleh Exotic. Berarti kemungkinannya hanya satu. Smartphone D.O telah ditukar oleh seseorang dan siapapun orang yang menukar Smartphone D.O itu menduplikasi isi-isi dan konten-konten yang sama persis dengan yang ada di Smartphone D.O yang asli. Dan lagi-lagi, kemungkinannya hanya satu. Orang yang sanggup melakukan ini semua adalah dia. Teman Lama.

Tao membalikkan badannya, sedikit berteriak ke arah D.O yang masih berada di luar Kingman Hall. "Kyungsoo acaranya di dalam sini."

D.O mendengar panggilan Tao dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Berarti benda kotak yang ada di tangannya sekarang adalah benda kotak yang sama yang dijadikan alat untuk menerornya. Meneror Exotic. D.O menatap ke kerumunan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Salah satu di antara mereka pastilah si brengsek itu. D.O menggenggam Smartphone palsu miliknya itu dengan kuat. Ingin sekali ia membanting benda itu sekarang. Tapi itu akan menarik banyak perhatian jadi D.O lebih memilih menyusul ke tiga sahabatnya di dalam Kingman Hall.

Smartphone palsu milik D.O berbunyi tanda e-mail masuk. Bahkan si brengsek itu menyamakan nadanya. Tidak perlu terkejut. SMS itu memang dari Teman Lama:

**Baru sadar? Smartphone itu memang punyaku. Kecup— Teman Lama.**

D.O membulatkan matanya lebar. Tao yang melihat keanehan D.O saat membaca apapun yang ada di Smartphonenya sekarang berjalan mendekati D.O.

"Dari siapa Kyungsoo?" Tao terlihat khawatir. Separuh dirinya yakin kalau yang mengirim apapun itu ke pada D.O adalah Teman Lama. Separuh diri Tao juga yakin kalau itu bukanlah dari Teman Lama, mereka telah memblokir semua nomor yang tak dikenal. Iya kan?

"Ini dari orang tuaku." D.O berbohong.

"Kenapa kau terkejut kalau begitu?" Tao sedikit lega karena itu bukan dari Teman Lama. Berarti rencana mereka berhasil.

"Mereka akan pulang cepat. Karena itulah aku terkejut." D.O berjalan kemudian, menyusul Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Yaaaa! Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku!" Tao sedikit berlari karenanya.

**#KECUP**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Teman Lama POV**

Seharusnya sebagian orang sudah menghabiskan malamnya di rumah dan bukannya mengendap-ngendap di ruang loker di sekolahan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi sayangnya aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu di sekolah sialan yang penuh dengan para pembohong manis ini. Tepatnya, aku harus mencuri Smartphonenya D.O.

Kebiasaan orang-orang kaya berotak lemah seperti D.O adalah mereka selalu meninggalkan benda-benda berharga mereka di dalam loker sekolah. Pikir mereka, kalau benda itu hilang mereka bisa membeli lagi yang baru. Tentu saja mereka bisa membeli lagi yang baru!

Kebiasaan lama D.O ternyata tidak berubah. Sekarang aku sudah mengenggam Smartphonenya dan menukarnya dengan punyaku. Well, aku tidak bodoh. Aku sudah melakukan aksi penyerupaan yang luar biasa mirip terhadap Smartphone yang aku tukarkan. Ya, kecuali warna Smartphone itu. Tapi percayalah padaku, D.O tak akan menyadarinya kecuali aku membantunya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah. Sesaat setelah aku membanting Smartphonenya D.O dan membuang bangkainya di dalam tempat sampah non organik, aku menuju sebuah mobil yang terpakir tak jauh dari gerbang EXO HS ini.

"Sudah kulakukan." Aku berkata ke padaNYA.

DIA hanya mengangguk. Hal yang menyebalkan. Aku telah menghabiskan energiku malam-malam begini untuk melakukan perintahNYA, dan DIA hanya mengangguk? Well, aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Itu memang sudah sifat si brengsek itu.

**#KECUP**

**AKHIRNYA THE WOLF CHAPTER 2 BISA DIPUBLISH JUGA :3**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SETIA MENUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA.**

**AUTHOR TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA NASIP FF INI TANPA REVIEW DARI KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT AUTHOR SEMANGAT WKWKWK :P**

**JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR DI FF AUTHOR YANG BARU. JUDULNYA : (STARS) sama (CRISIS)**

**Itu dua judul yang berbeda loh -_-**

**#PROMOSI**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
